Compound bows are widely used for hunting and target practice and they are distinguished from the ordinary bow in that they have the bowstring passing over eccentric wheels which are located at the ends of respective upper and lower limbs of the bow. In some compound bows the bowstring also passes over upper and lower pulley assemblies which are spaced inward of respective eccentric wheels.
While the pulleys and eccentric wheels are desirable since they coact with the bow structure to increase the power of the bow, they do have the disadvantage of adding weight to the bow, and such weight, combined with the weight of the sturdier bow handle and limbs, makes it tiresome when the bow is carried for any length of time. Some archers sling the bow over their shoulder, but this is inconvenient and, in any event, disposes the bow out of shooting position. Frequently, when a hunter stops walking, he will rest the lower end of the bow on the ground, and this is undesirable since mud, leaves and other debris commonly found in the woods will accumulate on the lower eccentric wheel and impair the usefulness of the bow.
Our invention provides a holster in which the lower end of the bow may be deposited. The holster is supported by a strap that is connected to the belt of the archer, this strap being adjustable in length so that the holster is comfortably disposed just above the knee area of the archer so as not to interfere with walking movement. An elastic strap, also adjustable in length, is connected to the holster and is adapted to encircle a thigh portion of the archer so as to hold the holster steady.
In case of right handed archers, the holster is supported in alignment with the left leg, and the bow is held in upright position by the left hand. Thus, the bow is always in position for shooting an arrow.